Liquid crystal panels typically consist of 3 main parts, a glass that holds liquid crystal that forms an image, source and gate drivers that use voltages to drive the liquid crystal, and a timing controller that receives signals from a system and coordinates the outputs of the drivers. Liquid crystal panels are passive devices, and they only display what the system sends to them for display. The system may be a graphics card, a CPU or an embedded controller. In a typical application like a laptop computer, the GPU in the computer will send display information to a screen (panel). Even in an unconnected computer monitor, the liquid crystal panel may show a startup image that is produced by the controller built inside the monitor (also known as a scalar). Therefore, before the system provides an external source image, the liquid crystal panel cannot display any image.
Any effective solution has not been proposed yet at present for the problem in the related art that a liquid crystal panel cannot display any image before an external system provides an external source image.